


Six Hours

by the_13th_battalion



Series: Zygerria/Kadavo Chronicles [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, CT-7567 | Rex is Trying His Best, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's the end of one but still, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Slavery, Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), he kinda gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_13th_battalion/pseuds/the_13th_battalion
Summary: After being in isolation for six hours, Obi-Wan is brought back to the sleeping quarters on Kadavo. Rex picks up the pieces.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Zygerria/Kadavo Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127948
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Six Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!!! I'm back with day 8, "hey hey this is no time to sleep"!!! Got some more Rex and Obi content today!!! This is kind of a prequel to day 5, so I hope you enjoy getting a bit of a closer look at what happened!!

Rex waited six hours for Obi-Wan. He worked for two, then he sat on his rigid cot and stared at the door, every muscle tense.

_Any minute. They'll bring him back any minute._

They brought him in after six hours.

The door opened. A guard pushed Obi-Wan inside. The door closed.

Rex reached Obi-Wan's side as it latched.

"Sir!" He knelt by Obi-Wan's prone, trembling figure. Rex eased him into a sitting position, his hands as gentle as possible.

He scanned him with a practiced eye. Blood coated the left side of Obi-Wan's head. It streamed from various cuts and splits beneath his hair and along the edge of his face. Deep, dark bruises gathered around his swelling eye, on his cheek, his jaw, and further down on his arm.

Rex grimaced. Anger flashed through his chest. _This happened only minutes ago... Wasn't that isolation chamber enough?_

Obi-Wan let out a quiet moan. His head lolled to the right. Rex reached up and guided his head back up. His heart twisted as Obi-Wan turned his gaze to him.

"Rex...glad to see you."

Rex forced a smile. "Glad to see you, too. You look like you've been through hell."

Obi-Wan stuttered out a laugh. "Oh, yes. Thought the guard was Maul. Tried to hit him. He hit me instead."

Rex's stomach dropped. He knew the short version of Obi-Wan's duel with the Sith Lord, how Maul had taken the life of Obi-Wan's Jedi Master, and how Obi-Wan had been helpless, trapped behind a ray shield.

_Trapped._

Rex cursed under his breath.

Obi-Wan licked his lips. "How long?"

"Six hours."

He blinked. "Six hours. Felt like six days. I...not a fan of..." Obi-Wan gestured vaguely. His breath caught in his throat.

Rex stared in sympathy. _Of tight spaces. Of course not, not after what you've been through._

"I understand, sir," he said out loud, "Can you stand?"

"Doubt it. Can barely breathe."

Rex cursed again. _Never a good sign when he admits something like that._ "Don't worry about it. Just focus on breathing for now."

Obi-Wan gave him a slight nod. He cast his eyes down. His chest heaved. "Master Qui-Gon taught me...how to breathe..."

Rex's mouth went dry. "That's good, sir. I'm going to help you up now, okay?"

Obi-Wan hummed in acknowledgement. Mindful of the numerous burns and scrapes littering his body, Rex wrapped his arm around his shoulders and slowly pulled him upright.

They shuffled to their bunks. Rex bore most of his weight. By the time they reached their destination, Obi-Wan was practically limp in his arms.

Rex lowered Obi-Wan onto the bottom bunk. "There we are. We made it." He kept his tone as light as he could. He tore off a strip of his shirt and pressed it against the worst of the bleeding.

Obi-Wan groaned. His eyes fluttered closed.

An alarm went off in Rex's head. He grasped Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep!"

Obi-Wan dragged his eyes open. "What?"

"You might have a concussion. You need to stay awake!"

"Oh. Yes, of course." Obi-Wan took a deeper breath. The haunted, desperate look in his eyes had somewhat faded. His brow furrowed. "I'm not sure how long I can manage that."

Rex shrugged. "We can always share more memories."

The beginnings of a smile tugged at Obi-Wan's lips. "Force knows I have plenty of those. I could give you more blackmail on Anakin."

"How about some blackmail on Cody?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

In spite of their situation, Rex grinned. _I'll never hear the end of this when I get home._


End file.
